Just A Wench
by Siriusly Lisa
Summary: Sirius thinks back about his lost love...and how he screwed himself over by being a jerk. Come on, r/r people! PLEASE!
1. Thinking Back

Yea, yea, Harry Potter influenced characters aren't mine. Layla is though. Mine. MINE!  
  
I woke up this morning, and I immediately knew what day it was. Its my   
"anniversary" I guess if you will, well, if you're into that whole emotional masochism thing.   
My five year anniversary. Five whole years since I lost her. Five years since my world came   
apart.   
Every year on this exact date I crack open a bottle of Jack Daniel's and don't   
stop chugging until I pass out. I'm not usually a heavy drinker. Its just around this time of   
year, the memories are too strong. I need someway to forget, and drinking myself into oblivion   
is as good a way as any. Well, maybe not, but it works for me.  
Tomorrow Remus will come over. He knows about my ritual, he's had to save me   
from drowning in my own vomit a few times, so by now he has no sympathy. Last year he threw a   
bucket of water on me, and I almost had a heart attack.  
"Sirius!" he'll scream and violently shake me. "This is really getting old!"  
I mean, maybe he's right. Maybe it is getting old. It has been five years.   
But, I haven't met anyone like her, even the littlest bit like her, and most likely I never will. So I sulk. I sulk because of what we had, and I sulk for what we could have had if I hadn't screwed things up.   
She had the most wonderful spirit, she really did. One like I'd never seen before. She could   
make a bad situation look just a little better, even if it was just by smiling. And what a   
beautiful smile she had. God, it was beautiful.   
DAMN! I'm doing it again. I'm letting the memories take over again. This   
happens every year. That's why every year I get piss drunk. You'll see why, once I'm through.  
  
********************  
  
I met Layla when she was bartending at The Hogshead, although when I first set   
eyes on her, I thought she was nothing more than a bar wench. She had long dark hair and olive   
skin, and a very pretty face, but that was all. I had not expected someone to captivate me so,   
and at first I was very unwilling.  
"What can I get ya?" she mused, as I sat down at the bar.   
"Nothing at the moment. Just a light for my cigarette." I said and leaned over.  
"Sure," she'd said, with a tone of disapproval. That irked me a bit, who the   
hell was she to judge? She was a mere bartender, not much of an authority on anyone. But she   
handed me a light, and I sat back then, thinking about my day.   
"So...teacher at the school?" she asked me, and I chuckled a bit.   
"Not quite." I'd answered. I didn't feel the need to elaborate. Obviously   
that was a good enough answer for her though, because she nodded.   
"You're new in town, are you?"  
"No, I just travel a lot. It comes with the--"  
"Why do you smoke?" she asked totally cutting me off. I stared at her for a   
moment.   
"Um...why not?"  
"I'll tell you why not. Its a nasty habit, and I find it absolutely disgusting."  
"And, who asked you?" I asked, as a took a long drag on my cigarette. I blew   
out the smoke practically in her face. As you can tell, I was not terribly impressed with her   
at first glance.  
"Well, no one in particular, but I thought I'd just offer you some friendly   
advice." she said and put down the dishrag she was using to wipe the bar top with. She stared   
into my eyes when she said that, as if to challenge me.   
"We're not friends."  
I don't know how we ended up in bed that night, but she wasn't half bad. Maybe   
it was all the Jack I was drinking that made me jump into bed with her, and maybe that's why I   
drink it to this day, because it reminds me of that first night. But whatever the reason,   
that's how it started. And if I'd known how badly it would have ended, I would have never   
dropped into the bar that night, or any other night for that matter.   



	2. The Night After

  
  
  
I should have known from when I first woke up that morning. I remember thinking  
that my head was going to explode. "Why did I drink so much?" I thought. I didn't even intend  
to drink that night. Like I said, I'm not a heavy drinker.  
I hadn't realized there was someone else in the room with me until I heard her   
clear her throat. I looked up and there she was, sitting in the arm chair me and Remus used to   
share when we lived in that tiny little crap hole together. She had her legs crossed, and looked  
quite bored. "Shit." I thought. "Why didn't she leave already?"  
"Um...good morning..." I managed, and she chuckled sarcastically.  
"Good morning? Its 12:30."  
"Yea, well, that's a little too morning for me." I said and rolled over again.  
I thought maybe she'd get the hint and hit the road.  
"Not so fast, Sunny Jim," she said and crossed the room in about two strides.   
"Get your ass up. We're going to get some...brunch, I guess you call it at this hour."  
"No." I mumbled and pulled the covers up over my head even more. "Don't wanna."  
"Awwwwww! The baby don't wanna!" she said mockingly. I ignored her, and tried  
to get back to sleep, but the stupid bitch kept stealing the blankets from me! Finally I just   
got up out of exasperation.  
"Fine Goddamn it! I'm up!" I yelled and flung the covers back.  
"That's a good boy." she said and smiled. She was really quite pretty. That   
was really the first time I'd gotten a good look at her, well, at least, when she wasn't   
moaning. It was then that I realized something. I didn't even know this pretty  
dark haired girl's name.  
"Come on Sirius!" she cried, and threw some clothes at me. Well, she knew my   
name at least.  
"Oh, um...yes, of course..." I trailed off, and she looked at me.   
"Are you slow or something?" she asked, and I was taken aback.  
"No."  
"Well, hurry the fuck up then!" she said and laughed a little. She smiled then,  
the smile I would learn to love so much. "I'm glad we decided to do this, Sirius." and walked  
out the door, apparently waiting for me on the porch. I fell to the bed then and cried out in   
frustration. "DO WHAT?"   



	3. The Introduction

**********************  
  
Well, I found out exactly what we had decided to do. Obviously in my drunken   
stupor, I had agreed to be exclusivly date this girl whose named turned out to be Layla, which   
she told me on numerous occasions meant "dark one". It was kind of like that old Meatloaf song,   
where the guy tries to get the girl in bed by agreeing to marry her and stay with her forever,   
and then after realizing what he'd done, prays for the "end of time" to come so he could be rid   
of her forever. Apparently, I had told her that I wasn't just going to fuck her and leave her,   
that we were now "an item", although to this day, I still don't remember telling her that.   
As she chatting cheerily away at "brunch", I started to wonder what I'd gotten  
myself into. She was very loud and boisterious, almost to the point of being obnoxious. The  
bewildered stares that we were getting from neighboring diners, plus the way her sunny-side eggs  
were staring at me was really setting off my already too prominent hang-over. I actually   
considered going to the bathroom and making a break for it, but I decided that was very   
juvenile, although there was almost nothing more that I wanted at that moment.   
"You look a little...peakish." she said, and eyed me. She bit into a bagel, and   
my stomach lurched. I'm still not sure if it was because of the way she bit into it (kind of   
like a starved animal eating its first kill in a week) or the fact that all that alcohol from   
last night was still sloshing around the walls of my stomach, but I lost it right there. Now I   
was the one getting the bewildered stares.  
"Oh dear." she said, with an amused chuckle. She bent down to start cleaning   
up my mess. Its a good thing we were seated at an out door booth.   
"You're a little too good at that," I said as I sat back up to wipe my mouth.   
Bad idea. My stomach started to act up again, so I had to lurch over in a sort of fetal   
position to make it stop hurting.   
"I work in a bar you know." she said, not looking at me. When she finished,  
she looked up at me and laughed. I got a little annoyed then, even though afterwards I realized  
that I really must have looked foolish, leaning half way of my chair, my face all red and my   
eyes glazed over.   
"What?" I asked sharply, but she just shook her head and handed me a glass of   
orange juice. "Here, drink it."  
"No." I objected.  
"Come on, just drink it! I'll make you feel better." I grudgingly accepted  
the juice, and it actually did make my stomach feel a litte better.  
"I'm sorry, I guess I should have left you in bed. Let's get you home, ok?". I   
nodded numbly, and as we walked away I could hear the snickers of the people who had just   
witnessed that delicious scene.  
As we started to walk, I felt a little better knowing that my bed was only a   
five minute walk away. My stomach was feeling a lot better, and I started to wonder  
if Layla was going to stay at my house with me. I know this sounds bad, but I was a started to  
get a little hard from the way her butt looked in her faded jeans, and I wouldn't have minded a   
repeat accurance of last night.   
"So, you don't drink a lot, do you?"  
"No, not really." I said, struggling to control my nosy boner. "I hadn't even  
planned to drink last night."  
"I know. You kept repeating that." she said and smiled. She had a nice smile,  
I deduced.  
"What's the smile for?"  
"I don't know..." she said and trailed off. She started to kick a stone on   
the path with her sandled feet. "You were really cute last night."   
"Was I?" I was fishing now, and I think she knew it, because she grinned.  
"Yes, you were adorable."  
We were at my house now. I leaned against the wall right next to my door. I had   
a full flegded hard on now, and I intended to use it.  
"So, are you coming in?" I asked, looking her up and down. She smiled coyly at   
me, and sighed.  
"I don't know, should I?" she asked, coming a little closer to me. I nodded,   
and then leaned over to kiss her. A good thing I had that orange juice indeed! I wouldn't have  
wanted to kiss me after that.  
It was a real...lusty kiss, I guess you could say. Hungry in a way. She wrapped  
her arms around me, and fumbling for the door knob, we entered my little house still lip-locked.  
We burst through the door, and flung ourselves onto my bed. As pieces of clothes flew left and  
right, we started to explore each other's bodies in passion filled sort of bliss. Well, we did  
until Remus walked in and fucked things up.  
"Sirius, I thought I heard you come in--" he cut himself off as the scene in   
front of him registered in his mind. I had forgotten he would be home! We were all frozen,   
Layla with only her bra and panties on, and me with my hand down her pants.   
"Jesus!" I cried out, and tried unsuccessfully to cover Layla's body with a   
small piece of sheet. Remus, regaining his decorum just simply said "Whoops!" and walked back   
into the kitchen, laughing the whole time. I looked at Layla, expecting her to be horrified from   
just being walked in on in one of the most vunerable of acts, but to my surprise, she was   
laughing herself. As she reached for her shirt she asked "So, who's your friend?".  
Surprisingly enough considering their first encounter, Remus and Layla got   
along quite well. After all the proper introductions, Layla with a glass of cheap wine I had   
bought ages ago for my god-son's graduation and had never got around to opening, and Remus and I   
dragging off home rolled cigarettes, we all seated ourselves in the living room to talk.   
"I can swear that I've seen you before," Remus said, pointing the cigarette in   
Layla's direction. She looked a little uneasy at first, until I replied "She's a bartender  
at the Hoghead's."  
"Yes, maybe that's where I know you from..." he trailed, but by the look of it,   
he wasn't convinced. I shrugged it off, though, happy that things were going so smoothly   
between everyone.  
"So, how long have you two been flat mates?" Layla jumped in, and we happily   
told her the stories about the "Awesome Foursome" known as Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail.  
We were all having such a nice time, that two thoughts escaped my mind. One, was the time. By   
the time we were done talking it was well past 8:00 and Layla had a 9-close shift that night at   
the bar. But another thought had left me, that I only remembered as I was giving Layla a good   
night kiss. Had I really thought this girl had been an obnoxious bar slut? As I recieved one  
of the sweetest kissed I'd ever had and turned to close the door, a thought rang through my head  
as clear as a bell-- "I'm glad we decided to do this too."   



End file.
